Twister
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Fairy Tail invites Sabertooth for a celebration after signing a Treaty of Truce with them. However, it's gets ruined when a EF4 tornado hits Magnolia and on top of that, Hild refuses to make it disappear. What will happen to them?


Twister

 **A/N: people who haven't read my story Opposite Attract should know that Hild is my oc and at instead of Sting, Minerva is the master of the guild since I'm not comfortable with Sting being one.**

It felt like it was only two years ago when Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were enemies. Wait, that was two years ago. Even though they fought together during Taratous, they still haven't actually made a truce between each other. So better now than never, right? Minerva sat at a table with a pen in her hand. Right across her was Makarov, watching as she sighed her name beside his on the treaty.

When she set the pen down everyone just sorta celebrated.

Hild was holding a cup of tea with both of hands. She's been trying to keep herself from drinking alcohol so much lately. She flicked her eyebrow when she started seeing two people fighting. And the two just happened to be Natsu and Gajeel with Sting trying to join in.

Dragon slayers… Dragon slayers everywhere! Too many dragon slayers in one place was really annoying to her. There were the sane ones, that she was okay with: Laxus, Wendy, Rogue then there were insane ones that she couldn't stand to be around for five minutes: Natsu, Gajeel, Sting.

On the other side of the room someone had thrown a chair at the three dragon slayers that were fighting. Then for some reason a fight broke out.

Great, another reason for her to hate being in this guild. She got up from her seat before someone got thrown and destroyed the table with their body. She began looking around the whole guild wondering what had happened to Rufus.

She finally looked up and noticed pink feathers that almost touched the rail from upstairs. So that's were he went. Why didn't he tell her? Then again, he probably did. She was probably was too preoccupied thinking about how much she hated it here when he was talking to her. She walked to the stairs as she was taking some more sips from her cup.

When she made it all the way, she looked around, seeing that the calmer members of Fairy Tail and a few of Sabertooth sitting at the tables that were up here. She strolled over to her blond haired boyfriend as he was talking to Freed. She sat down beside him but didn't say anything. Rufus though, stopped his talking and turned to his side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing that she had a frown on her face.

"I want to go back to Sabertooth or home at least." She answered.

"Sorry mi amore, but the train won't come till later on."

"Ugh…" She drunk the rest of her tea since it was getting cold. She put the cup down on the round table then turned to another greenette. "Tell me Justine. As someone as calm as you, how can you be under such conditions?"

"The Rajinshuu stay up here most of the time. And if we're not, we're on missions." Freed replied.

"I see…" Hild looked around the area again. It became quiet down stairs and it seemed like the fighting had ended. "I'm going back downstairs." She said as she got up from the chair.

"Alright." Rufus responded.

Back downstairs, Hild got a cup of sake and savored the taste. She haven't drunk alcohol in the past two weeks, a record for her. She sat down on the bar stool, mainly because it was the one of the few things that wasn't broken. The greenette saw lightning to the side and turned to the window that was close by. She saw another spark of lightning and it began to thunder.

"Ah, a lightning storm. One of the most beautiful weather." She muttered to herself.

She took another sip from her cup. But though there was a small smile on her face, there was this feeling in her that something was about to happen.

Another thunder happened again, this one made many of the mages quiet down. Two bright flashes appeared outside and another loud crash of thunder.

"Oi Hild!"

The storm dragon circulated her direction towards the white dragon.

"What's going on?" Sting asked.

"A lightning storm is forming." She looked back outside. The wind was blowing hard, like extremely hard. "And possibly a tornado."

"And you're not doing it?" This girl was the controller of weather, whether it was intentionally or unintentionally.

"No. The meteorologist said it was gonna rain today anyway with a sixty percent chance and winds of twenty-seven miles per hour to the southeast, with a slight chance of flash flood, then it's supposed to be sunny for…"

"Hild?"

Eferhilda stopped her babbling and turned back to Sting. "Yeah?"

"I didn't ask for the weather forecast. I just wanted to know if you was doing this."

"No, I'm not doing it." It's like nobody wanted to hear the weather forecast, well except for maybe Rufus.

The weather seemed to get violent by the minute. After five minutes she heard someone sit beside her.

"Eferhilda, are you okay?" Rufus wondered.

"Yeah I'm okay. Though, it seems like a tornado is forming."

"Huh?" He looked outside but didn't see a funnel cloud forming. "I don't see one."

"I don't either, but I'm the storm dragon. I know when a tornado is about to hit."

"Maybe you should be warning people then. Or better yet, just stop it."

"You know I don't like changing the weather." She muttered.

Thirty seconds later there was a loud siren enveloped around the whole city of Magnolia. A tornado has landed close by.

"EVERYONE! TO THE SHELTER!" Everyone heard Makarov shouted.

They got on their feet as they headed towards the shelter downstairs the guild. Luckily for everyone, there was room for them all. There was a good few who was thinking they were about to die, then there were the people who'd know they'd survive. Some of those people were Team Natsu minus Happy and Lucy.

Eferhilda still had a cup of sake in her hands and took another sip of it.

"Hild, you can help us! Stop the tornado!" Sting shouted to his Sabertooth comrade.

She moved the cup away from her face. "No."

Everyone had a disbelief face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" More than half the guilds screamed at her.

"Look, it's not my fault that the weather is like this. God is the one whose creates these things. You see, God controls everything, well except for people's thoughts most of the time cause he's seeing what everyone would do…"

"Is she always religious?" Gray whispered to Rufus, in which, he only shrugged.

"… God can control when people can live and even die. So that being said, if he wants all of us to die in this tornado, then I won't stop him."

Everybody felt both disbelief and shock at what she just said. Even the people who usually have emotionless or straight faces couldn't help but feel cold sweat forming. Finally, after what seem to be forever, someone finally spoke. That man, just happened to be Sting.

"WHAT THE HELL HILD?!" He shouted and was so close to her that she had to cover her sensitive ears. "ARE YOU SAYIN YOU WANT US TO DIE?!"

"What? Of course not. I don't want anyone to die."

"Then why won't you save us?!"

"I just explained it Sting."

"Oh God. We're all gonna die!"

"We're all gonna die!" Asuka cried. Bisca and Alzack were trying to calm her down.

"Eferhilda! As your master, I demand you to change the weather." Minerva hissed.

"No."

"…Did you just say 'no' to me?!"

"No matter what you say or do to me, I'm not gonna change the weather all the way."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Someone from the room shouted.

Some of the people started panicking.

"We're not gonna die!" Hild moaned reassuring. "Calm down and let Mother Nature do her thing."

"Uh, you are Mother Nature Hild." Orga said.

"Not by choice." She responded, putting her hands behind her head.

"Eferhilda, will you please change the weather?" Rufus asked her.

She sighed looking at his face then closed her eyes as she looked away. Some people thought she was gonna do it and was actually about to praise Rufus for knocking some sense into her, until…

"No."

He didn't expect that answer from her. "I didn't want to do this, but… if you don't change the weather, I'm gonna break up with you."

Ah shit. Things were getting serious now. Though the masqueraded wizard didn't want to do or even say that, their life was on the line. People were now praying that she would just agree with his wishes and stop the tornado before it could come. But once again, they heard something surprising. Hild began laughing out loud which made them pause. This was actually the first time that anyone, except Rufus, had heard her laugh.

She finally stopped laughing but had a ridiculous grin on her face. "Come on Rufus. Be serious. If we was to die when the twister hit, it wouldn't matter if we broke up." She wiped a tear from her eye. "God, that's hysterical."

Well it's official. They can't change her mind. It's like she does want them to die.

"Uh, excuse me Hild-san." Hild looked down to a small, blue haired girl. "I don't know if you know me, but my name is Wendy." The greenette kept a straight face, waiting for her to go on. "I understand that you don't like to change the weather for religious reasons… but maybe God wants to test you to see if you would help us or not."

Hild held her chin. "Huh, I never thought of it like that." She began thinking. Was she finally going to help them? They crossed fingers hoping that she would. "But we don't know what he's thinking so, it's still gonna be a no for me."

"WHY?!" Many people screamed of grief.

"You're so selfish Hild!" Somebody shouted at her.

"How am I selfish? You act like I'm leaving and keeping you here while a twister is going on. No I'm not doing that. Cause if you all was to die here, I would die with you as well. That's not selfish." She argued.

"You really are determined for us to die, aren't you?" Laxus finally said something. This girl is crazy.

"No. Besides, I don't think we're gonna die, so stop worrying about it." She sat down, crossed leg, waiting for the damn tornado to come. It was only fifteen minutes away.

On he other side of the tornado shelter, there were some people gathered up in one area.

"Okay, no matter how much we try to encourage her she's gonna be stubborn." Makarov said.

"Apparently." Gray interrupted.

"So we have to do another approach."

"Does she have any fears?" Erza turned to Sting and Rogue.

"We can not tell you that." Sting answered.

The requip Mage frowned. "Why not?"

"She'll kill me if I tell you what she's afraid of but… I know what we could probably do." Everyone in the small group listened carefully. "You see, Hild's emotions can control the weather. So if we could change her to emotionless to happy, the weather will automatically change."

"Okay, that sounds easy." Lucy said. "What makes her happy?"

They both froze. "I don't know. Lector, go get Rufus."

"Yes Sting-san." The red exceed hurriedly flew away. It only took twenty seconds for him to come back with the long haired blond.

"Rufus, what makes Hilda happy?"

He had to think on this. His girlfriend would have an expressionless face most of the time that he didn't know how she felt about something.

"Well…weather, sports, ice cream , animals…"

"Animals, that's it. She love exceeds."

"And who can say no to Frosch?" Rogue asked with a confident smile.

-o-

Both the exceeds Lector and Frosch walked towards the nature wizard who currently have her eyes closed and had her arms crossed around her chest.

"Everhida…"

"It's Eferhilda dumby." Lector told Frosch.

"Lector." He heard a strict voice.

The exceed turned to Hild who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Y-yes Hild-san?"

"Be nice."

"Hai."

"So, whatcha want?"

"Hild, me and you both know that you're a powerful dragon slayer." Lector praised.

"So powerful." Frosch repeated.

"Aww stop. You're making me blush." She said, holding her face as she blushed faintly.

"No it true. You're even more powerful than the great Sting-kun."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Heh, well it is true." She smiled while her eyes were closed.

The loud banging outside were starting to decrease.

"You can even stop a mighty tornado if you wanted to."

"I could." Her smile went away. "But I won't." With that said, the storm still continued on. In the fact, it started to become louder.

The twister had finally hit the guild. People were screaming of pure terror. There were people who were praying for their lives as they heard debris and objects hit other things. There were even people crying, wanting for it to stop. It didn't take too long for it to pass by. They let two minutes pass before getting up from their crouched positions.

"Is everyone okay?!" Makarov yelled.

"YEAH!" They all shouted back.

-o-

"See everyone! We survived a tornado! So apparently it wasn't for God's ideal to have us die!" Hild had a confident smile on her face.

"But this place wouldn't have gotten destroyed if you'd just stop it!" Erza shouted at her. "And on top of that, you risked everyone's lives!"

Hild shook her head. "No I didn't. And it's not like I wasn't gonna help you with the the tornado situation. Cause you see, I did."

"HOW?!" Everybody shouted at her.

The twister still hit them and Fairy Tail, which wasn't really demolished, still got damaged.

"I made it smaller to the point where it couldn't cause too much damage. When it landed, it was a EF4 tornado, but I made it into a EF0, the weakest and smallest tornado with winds of eighty-six miles per hour. You're welcome."

Both of the guild members turned white from skepticism.

She put one of her hands on her hips. "Oh don't give me that look. I told you guys I won't make it disappear, but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna make it smaller." The storm dragon made an ear to ear smile. "You're welcome." She repeated.

"…"

"I'm not hearing a thank you!"

Well it's official. Eferhilda Wyvern will be under the section of insane dragon slayers.

 **I love the weather so much that I watch the weather channel shows like Full force nature, storm stories, Tornado Alley, strangest weather, etc. And I tend to think that lightning storms and tornados as beautiful, as long as they stay away from me. Though, I do kinda wish that I could be riding in a car and I could see a tornado form from a good distance. I'm just fascinated with weather.**


End file.
